


A little Dramione something

by rbfmca



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 16 years later, AU - Future, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbfmca/pseuds/rbfmca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU 16 years later. Hermione and Draco both go back to Hogwarts at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little Dramione something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me if i have anything wrong. Feedback is welcome :)

The tall blonde man stood, lean yet well built, on the edge of the platform that Hermione was waiting on, tapping her foot impatiently as usual. Hermione had changed a lot since she had last been here but platform 9 3/4, and Draco malfoy, had stayed the same. The old rivalry between Harry and Draco had been long forgotten and so it was with an open mind that Hermione strode purposefully over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Malfoy?" Malfoy turned to face her and his face lit up. "Hermione!" They did the awkward 'I haven't seen you in years' dance. They ended up hugging half heartedly. "It's been years since I last saw you, what are you doing on your way to Hogwarts?" Draco laughed. He remembered that swift, determined way if speaking from the bitter and petty arguments they had had as children. "I'm having an interview for the new potions teacher. Apparently the old professor mistook a Draught of living death for a sleeping potion and downed a whole vial. I'm not sure how you make that mistake, but there you go. What about you?" Hermione quickly told Draco that Neville was marrying Luna next spring and needed help making some arrangements. At that moment, the train arrived and hordes if children poured out. It was the end of term and suddenly the platform was brimming with people. Malfoy waited for the rush to die down before indicating that Hermione should go first. They stepped onto the train. 

As the journey passed, they laughed and chatted. Draco was married now to Astoria Greengrass. They had a son, Scorpius, who would be coming to Hogwarts in three years time. Hermione told Draco how Ron and her had fizzled out slowly as they realise how little they had in common. "It works in some couples but for others it was a deal breaker." She had been single for seven years now and was enjoying focusing on her job at the ministry. She worked in the muggle relations department. Since the final downfall of Voldemort, the muggles could no longer be kept in the dark. The prime minister had made a speech explaining the existence of wizards. Some took it well and some, as expected, hadn't. Since the initial riots, the muggle relations department had worked on keeping the peace. 

Time passed quickly as they laughed and chatted, reflecting on how immature they were and saying how things could have been different. 

After what seemed like only an hour, they pulled up at Hogsmeade station and walked together up to the castle. It had only just started getting dark when they arrived. They were greeted by Dean Thomas, who had succeeded McGonagall as headmaster four years ago, and Neville Longbottom, the herbology professor. Both were old friends of Hermione and enemies of Malfoy's. This led to a long catch up session and when they finally made it to bed, it was extremely late at night. 

In the morning, Draco and Dean had their discussion about the potions master post, and Hermione and Neville got to planning the wedding. At around 11, Luna joined them and Draco joined them again at around 2, smiling broadly with Dean saying how much he looked forwards to returning in September. And for a reason that Hermione could not put a finger on, her heart skipped a beat when he turned his smile on her.


End file.
